


Meeting future billdip

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dimensional Travel, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel is surprisingly supportive, Meeting future billdip, Protective Bill Cipher, Stan Ford and present Dipper are concerned, Swearing, Time Travel, not a ton though, please read and send love to the fic that inspired this, redeemed bill cipher, the future billdip is a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper was used to strange happenings, but it was pretty weird to meet an alternate future version of himself, and it was even weirder to learn that this future self was engaged to Bill Cipher... who was somehow in human form? Dipper has no clue how he's gonna get out of this with his sanity intact.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running Away? It's Just the Start of a New Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165501) by [TheFoggyLondonView](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView). 



> Please send love to TheFoggyLondonView's fic "Running Away? It's Just the Start of a New Adventure." The future Bill and Dipper are based off of that fic, though you should understand this without having to read their fic (though I definitely recommend that you do!) Also any suggestions for a better title would be greatly appreciated!

The Pines family was, somewhat surprisingly, at Greasy’s Diner for a family night out. Stan seemed to have taken a break from being a tightwad for a night, and let them go out for dinner. They had been chatting among themselves when they were interrupted by a blinding flash of light. Once the light died down, they looked in shock at the two men who appeared: one had brown hair and the other, who was holding the first man’s hand, was blond. 

Ford and Stan immediately jumped out of their chairs, standing protectively in front of Dipper and Mabel. 

“Who are you? How did you get here?” Ford asked.

The blond man wrapped an arm around the other man. He paused for a moment, taking in his surroundings, then spoke.

“I’m Bill, and this is my fiancé, Dipper,” He said. Before he could continue, he was cut off by a squeal from Mabel.

“Dipper? Dipper Pines?” She asked. The other man did look quite a lot like her brother, and they had dealt with time travel before, so seeing future Dipper certainly wasn’t an outright impossibility. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s me,” the other man said. “It’s nice to see you Mabel, though you’re certainly… younger than I remember.”

“Ooh! What is older me like? Do I have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Wait, oh my god, you need to tell me about your fiancé! How did you meet? When’s the wedding? Do I get to be the wedding planner?” Mabel said all of this very quickly, seemingly without stopping to breathe.

“Woah shooting star, calm down a bit,” Bill said with a laugh.

“‘Shooting star?’ Oh man, please tell me that isn’t Bill Cipher!” Dipper pleaded, looking his older self in the eyes.

“Well… it is. But I swear, he’s changed,” Older Dipper said, holding out his hands in a placating manner.

“He’s changed?! You know what he did, and what he’s trying to do! Bill’s sick and sadistic, and that’s not gonna change!” 

“Bill is plotting the end of the world as we know it, and you’re going to marry him?!” Ford shouted.

“I know you don’t believe it, but he really has changed, I can prove it!” Older Dipper said.

“Hey don’t worry Pine Tree, there’s no need to get worked up. You all shut up, you’ll give him a panic attack,” Bill said. 

One of the townspeople who had been watching from a distance finally had the bravery to speak: “Who’s Bill Cipher? What did he do, and what’s this about the apocalypse?”

“He’s an extremely dangerous dream demon, and he wants to take over our dimension—” Ford began. 

“—He possessed Dipper, hurt his body, tried to destroy the journal, and was going to throw him off the water tower! He also invaded Grunkle Stan’s mind!” Mabel exclaimed. After hearing that, the people in the diner were enraged; they had come to be quite fond of the Pines twins since they’ve helped the town with supernatural occurrences, and they didn’t take kindly to the idea of a demon hurting and trying to kill Dipper. 

“Well we don’t want any evil demons here! Now get!” Tyler Cutebiker said.

“Yeah! Get ‘em!” The townspeople agreed. People began walking toward Bill and future Dipper in a threatening way. 

“Fine, I can tell when we’re not wanted. C’mon Pine Tree, we’re leaving,” Bill said. He grabbed Dipper’s hand, and they disappeared with a burst of blue flames which were extinguished as suddenly as they came. Everyone stared at where the two men were, noting the lack of scorch marks on the floor. A few moments passed in silence.

“... Did that really just happen?” Dipper asked. He was given incredulous looks. Why would Dipper Pines of all people get engaged to a malevolent dream demon who had planned on killing him?

“I’m afraid it did,” Ford said. He took a device out of his pocket and pointed it at the spot where Bill and future Dipper had stood. “There’s evidence of cross dimensional travel. They’re from the future, but not our future.”

“Oh thank God, that means I don’t get engaged to Bill! Well, I guess a version of me does, but not ‘me’-me, if that makes sense,” Dipper said. “Oh, what the hell, an alternate version of me is engaged to Bill Cipher! What the fuck?!!”

“Hey, watch your language!” Stan said. 

“Sorry Grunkle Stan, but I think the situation warrants it,” Dipper said. 

“Heh, you’re probably right about that, kid. But your parents wouldn’t want you using that kind of language,” Stan replied.

“... Can we go back to the shack now? People are staring, and I really need to rethink my life,” Dipper said. 

“That’s probably for the best, Dipper. Let’s all just go home. We can talk about this more later,” Ford said. 

They paid their bill and headed back to the car. The drive back to the shack was awkwardly quiet, until Mabel broke the silence.

“So, what do you think kissing a demon is like?” She asked. Dipper blushed and pulled his hat down to cover more of his face, and resolutely looked anywhere but at his family. 

“I don’t know, and I really don’t want to. So please never mention that again,” he said. 

***

Bill and Dipper appeared in a clearing in the woods, and gazed at each other in confusion for a few moments. 

“Bill, why were we transported here? I know that wasn’t you, your magic looks different. And do you know where and when we are?” Dipper asked.

“Well Pine Tree, you’re right, it wasn’t me who brought us here. We’re in Gravity Falls in the summer of 2012, but it feels different. I think we’re in another dimension. It must be pretty close to ours though, things seem about the same,” Bill replied.

“Oh man, what’re we gonna do?! We’ve only got what’s in my backpack! I’ve got our wallets, but we don’t have much cash, and some of it hasn’t been minted yet! People will think it’s counterfeit! And I don’t think credit cards from our dimension will work here… We’re screwed! Practically penniless in a town that won’t trust us! Gossip travels fast in Gravity Falls, so by now everybody probably knows about us! What are we gonna do?” Dipper was clearly working himself into a panic; his face was turning red and he was shaking. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay Pine Tree,” Bill said. “We can go to the Mystery Shack. They won’t like seeing me, but you’re family, they’re gonna take care of you. It might take some convincing, but they’ll take me in too, however grudgingly. We’ll figure this out. Besides, if all else fails I could switch forms and use some of my… skills.” Bill’s power was somewhat limited in his human form; he could make deals and was still more powerful than most human magic users, but his power was even greater in his triangle form. 

“Bill, we’ll just talk to them. There’s no need to go all demonic and threaten my family,” Dipper said. 

“I will if I have to, but I’ll let you try to convince them first.”

Dipper knew that was the closest thing to a promise not to threaten his family that he could get from Bill, so he briefly hugged him and grabbed his hand. 

“Do you know where in the woods we are? I think we might be near the Manotaurs’ cave, but I’m not sure… the forest has changed a lot since I was twelve,” Dipper said.

“Of course I know where we are! I sure would be a poor excuse for an omnipotent being if I didn’t! I can teleport us to the shack right now!” Bill said.

“Bill, maybe we should give them some time to think before we head over to the shack. Y’know, let them process this first. It might make them a bit more willing to listen to us when we get there.”

“Okay, Pine Tree, we’ll walk. We should be able to get there in a couple hours.”

“Thanks Bill. Besides, after that ordeal, I could really use some time with just the two of us.”

“Whatever you want, Pine Tree,” Bill said, leaning in for a kiss.


	2. At the Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has some things to discuss with his family, and Bill arrives at the shack with future Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Once again, any feedback or ideas for a title would be appreciated!

“I swear I won’t date Bill Cipher,” Dipper said.

“I sure hope you don’t. In-laws are already demonic, you don’t need any that are actually demons,” Stan quipped. Dipper gave him a small smile. He was glad to see that Stan, at least, believed him and didn’t see him any differently. 

“I’m glad to hear that too, my boy,” Ford said. “Bill can’t be trusted. I’d hate to see you make the same mistakes I did.”

“I just don’t understand why any version of me would date him, let alone get engaged to him. I mean, I’m pretty forgiving, but you’ve gotta draw a line somewhere, and Bill has definitely crossed it,” Dipper said.

“Maybe you get more forgiving with age? I mean… maybe he has changed? Future you did seem awfully certain of it, and Bill seemed like he was protecting him,” Mabel said.

“Mabel! You know what he did! You read his letter, he was gonna kill me!” Dipper exclaimed. 

“What was that about Bill trying to kill you? You never mentioned that when you told me about your encounters with him,” Ford said.

“Yeah, I need to know what that triangular punk did!” Stan said.

“Well, you know about how he possessed me?” Dipper asked.

“Yes, you mentioned it. He hurt you and tried to destroy the journal,” Ford said.

“Um… I’m not sure how to say it, but he left Mabel a note in the car. It… it said that he was planning on throwing my body off the water tower after he destroyed the journal,” Dipper admitted.

“That no-good isosceles bastard! I’ll kill him!” Stan shouted.

“Even in human form, he’s still incredibly powerful. As much as I’d like to go after him and make him pay, it would be too dangerous,” Ford said.

“I don’t care! No one messes with Stan Pines’ family!”

“Think of the kids! They wouldn’t want to see you hurt, Stan,” Ford said.

“Fine. I won’t go after him, but if I get my hands on him…” Stan started. “You don’t wanna know the things I’d do.”

“If we get the chance, I’ll be right with you,” Ford promised. He paused, and turned to Dipper. “Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier, Dipper?” he asked.

“Um, well… I was already embarrassed that Bill managed to manipulate me, and I didn’t want you to worry about what could’ve happened,” Dipper admitted.

“I understand, but we’re the adults. You need to tell us about things like this,” Ford said.

“Yeah, it’s our job to worry about you little rascals,” Stan said, ruffling Dipper’s hair.

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan. And if anything else happens, I’ll be sure to tell you, Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper said.

“Good, but I hope nothing else dangerous happens to you. I don’t think this old man’s heart could take it,” Ford said, and Stan nodded in agreement. They lapsed into comfortable silence, with Mabel eating a small snack and Dipper absentmindedly skimming a book. Then there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Mabel shouted and she ran off to get the door before anyone else could speak. She opened the door, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Bill and older Dipper. She yelped, “it’s them!” Dipper, Stan, and Ford rushed to the door. 

“What are you doing here?!” Stan demanded, quickly recovering his wits. 

“We need someplace to stay until we can get back to our dimension,” Bill said calmly.

“Why can’t you use your magic to get back?” Ford questioned suspiciously. 

“Unfortunately, an entity stronger than me sent us here, and it would take more power than I currently have to get us back home,” BIll explained.

“Whatever happened to being an all-powerful being of pure energy with no weaknesses?” Dipper taunted, though he was secretly freaked out by the prospect of a being even more powerful than Bill Cipher.

“Shut it, little Pine Tree. You’re just lucky I like future you. Right now you’re just a little pain in the ass, though,” Bill said. Future Dipper got the feeling that this might escalate into a fight, so he interjected.

“Hey Bill, don’t go picking fights with, uh, little Dipper. It must come as a shock to learn that there are things even more powerful than you. And that you’ve actually become humble enough to admit that. Well, humble-ish. Oh, you guys don’t need to worry though, those entities, they don’t typically mess with humans. Actually, it’s really weird that one of them transported us here in the first place… Bill, I’ll have to pick your brain a bit later. We’ll see if you can come up with any reason why they’d want to,” older Dipper said. 

“So, I’ve some burning questions to ask you, future Dippin-dots! What’s it like to date a demon? How long have you been dating? Is he romantic?” Mabel asked very quickly.

“Oh, uh, we’ve been dating for five years, and it’s pretty nice. Like any relationship, it has its rough patches, but it’s been really nice overall. He genuinely cares about me, and he’s surprisingly romantic now that he’s learned the etiquette of human romance. At first I just had to deal with some… misunderstandings,” future Dipper said.

“Misunderstandings?” Mabel prodded.

“Well, he knew that humans found hearts romantic, so he gave me a still-beating deer heart. He got a lot better once I explained some things, though,” future Dipper said. Stan, Ford, and Dipper shared concerned looks. 

“...So you said you wanted to stay here?” Stan asked. Bill opened his mouth to reply, but older Dipper put a hand over his mouth before he could begin.

“Yes, it would just be until we can make our way back, and Bill will be on his best behavior, won’t you Bill?” Dipper asked, giving Bill a pointed look.

“Sure Pine Tree! Absolutely no trouble at all! I’ll be an absolute model of a meatsack,” Bill promised. 

“Excuse us for a minute,” Ford said, going with Stan into the next room. Dipper, Mabel, Bill, and future Dipper exchanged curious looks with each other. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll let you stay,” Mabel said. “After all you are family! And… future family.”

“I sure hope so, but I know that Bill, Stan, and Ford have bad blood,” future Dipper said. “Even in my time they’re not very fond of my relationship with Bill.” 

“Gee, I wonder why,” Dipper said sarcastically. “Maybe because he’s a literal demon hellbent on the destruction of everything we hold dear! I’m sure you just have future me under a spell or something,” he added with a glare. 

“Hey, calm down Sapling, I’ve changed! I’ve even given up on the apocalypse! And he’s not under a spell, that’s one-hundred percent you! You can even have Sixer check him for compulsion charms later, if you want,” Bill said, seemingly unphased by being accused of brainwashing Dipper. Stan and Ford walked back into the room, with serious looks on their faces.

“Dipper, you and Bill can stay here for the time being,” Ford said. “But I’ll be keeping an eye on you both, so don’t try anything, or I won’t hesitate to kick you both out!” 

“Thanks Great Uncle Ford, it means a lot to me. I swear we won’t be a bother,” future Dipper said.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Ford muttered. Stan huffed in agreement.

“Well, I’d show you to the guest room but I guess you already know where it is, huh?” Stan said.

“Yes, I do, thank you,” future Dipper said cordially. He started to make his way inside with Bill following. 

“And there better not be any funny business!” Stan said. 

“Aww, what’s the fun in that?” Bill asked, giving future Dipper a sly glance.

“Bill, behave,” future Dipper said.

“Oh, alright,” Bill relented. He went with future Dipper over to the guest room.

“Are you alright kid?” Stan asked. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dipper said. “Just… confused and weirded out. I mean, I never imagined something like that being my future.”

“Don’t worry about it Dipper, the multiverse can be very weird. Just focus on this version of you, not what happens in any other dimensions,” Ford said. “I’ve been to many dimensions, some very disturbing, but just because something happens in one dimension doesn’t mean it will happen in ours. Just keep that in mind, okay?”

“I will, thanks Grunkle Ford,” Dipper said.


End file.
